Emily's Recurring Nightmare
by EMISON1
Summary: This is a story that I feel really illustrates Emily's eternal love for Alison. Picture the main part of the story sometime in late Season 1 early season 2 when they all believe Alison is dead before the barn incident where Alison saves her and she says "Alison's alive." Then picture the end sometime after 6b. It'll make sense when you get to the end :D


The cold of the white marble, lightly streaked with the natural grain of the rock. The cold brass letters that spelled her name. The two flower holders filled with white roses. Always fresh white roses. Some would say the girl within the tomb deserved the cold stone, but the dark skinned, brunette would never think of the lovely soul inside as cold. To her she was as bright and warm as the sun, and her world revolved around her. Without her she was lost, empty, and without direction, which had led her here.  
Every Friday, Emily Fields would put on the same black dress she wore to the funeral, the same heels, and would walk herself to the tomb of Alison DiLaurentis. People would say that it was so great of her to do this for the memory of her friend, but it was far more than that. There was so much that people didn't understand. Emily wasn't visiting her friend, she was visiting her soulmate. She was visiting the one girl on the Earth that she had ever fully loved. The pain had never subsided since the day they laid Alison in the ground, Emily had only learned to bury it and put on the façade of a friend who had moved on from her death, but Emily Fields had never moved on.  
A single yellow rose she held in her hand as she stood before the marble square with Alison's name attached to it. Every time she saw the tomb it was like the first time and the sharp stab of pain, the stomach wrenching agony, the longing, the empty hours spent staring at her phone waiting for a text notification to pop up that read _Ali_ , it all came flooding back to her. During the week she kept her composure and kept all this behind tightly locked floodgates but when she stood before the marble tomb belonging to Alison DiLaurentis, it all came back.  
center"It started as a tear. One lone tear found it's way out of her brown hues and left it's track down her cheek. It was soon followed by another, and then another as her eyes became more bloodshot and the knotting in Emily's stomach continued. Her soft hand reached out and touched the cold stone. It was like a knife piercing through her. It wasn't supposed to be like this. They were supposed to live happily ever after. This couldn't be real. She could just take her hand and wipe away the letters that spelled the name of her Angel, but try as she may, they remained and Alison was still gone.  
The inscription below her name made it even harder,

 _"Unable are the loved to die. For Love is immortality."_

That was a lie. Alison was loved. Alison was loved by her mother, by her father, by her friends, but none of them loved her as fully and completely as Emily Fields. So why was she gone? If love was immortality than Alison should be standing beside her, but she was gone, and Emily was left to suffer the wounds of feeling incomplete without her.  
Incomplete didn't even begin to cover it. Incomplete was an inadequate word to describe how Emily felt. The day Alison was found dead was the day that Emily felt her heart and soul get ripped out. Alison was those things. She was all that was best in Emily, it was what made her want to be better, and while she was sure she would date others, she would never love them completely because her heart belonged to Alison and was beating somewhere in the tomb before her./p  
The pain became too much and Emily was forced to sit on the bench directly in front of Alison's grave. Others were visiting their loved ones, but none of them existed as Emily began to speak in a broken voice she only shared here, with Alison. She just talked, spilling everything she felt, everything that was happening at school, feeling that somehow, keeping Alison abreast of it all, she would come back and fit right in. But by the end of it, her voice broke completely and the tears fell uncontrollably as the grief and loss took hold. She couldn't even breathe. Alison was the air and ever since her death Emily was suffocating. Emily slowly felt herself dying a little bit more each day. She longed to be in that tomb with her love. She longed for her body to be wrapped in Alison's arms the way she'd always dreamed.  
Oh how she missed her, oh how she longed to speak to her just one more time. She longed to tell her everything she felt, she would tell her how true and how deep her love was, and that was what Emily told her from outside of her tomb. She walked over and put her hands on the cold marble again as her breath game in gasps because she was crying so hard. Finally, when she'd said it all she rested her head on it, as though she were merely talking through a door and Alison was on the other side listening and the only words that came from her lips, in a broken, defeated voice barely above a whisper;

 _"Please come back….please come back…please come back."_

Sweat poured from Emily's body as she snapped up in bed, tears rolling down her cheeks, her breath heavy as she looked around the dark bedroom. Her body had woken up like this countless times over the past four years. The pain of loosing Alison had broken her, but as she looked over next to her, she saw the blonde hair spread on the pillow as the moonlight shown through. Emily almost didn't want to touch it, for fear it was her eyes playing tricks on her, but as her hand reached out and touched the soft tresses, Emily realized, it was ok, Alison was there. She'd gotten her wish. Alison had returned from the dead and Emily had gotten her happy ending, but not without a price; the price of a broken soul. 


End file.
